The US and Britain in Remnants(rewrite)
by Vinnypaul
Summary: Two superpower allies were threatened so like a rat in a corner it lunged forth into a new world of bloody evolution read as the beliefs, knowledge, and nerves are tested to oblivion.


hello, welcome to this story, in this story we follow an 18-year-old man who was elected the youngest president in America.

-(°\°)-

Unknown location

January 20, 2021

6:30 pm

"Mr. President might offer you some refreshments." asked one of the men dressed in a white clean suit

"No gentlemen I'm more focused on this object you have here," the president says walking towards the giant machine "so you're 100 percent sure this will work to transport dirt to the ocean to help cover the trash problem," he asks

"Yes I assure you that this machine will be able to transport anything to a destination set" replied the head scientist

"Very well gentlemen I want a full report on the status of the machine good day and I will return in 3 days time don't rush but I want a report though but if you are done I would like to see it if I could. " the president then gives the the scientists a handshake and a smile then left for the state of the union address

Capitol Hill

Jan,21,2021

10:00pm

" ladies and gentleman of America and the American offices I now speak before you on behalf of the American people. I wish to tell you that the state of the union is good, we have gathered here today to tell the American people what we have done in only our first year in office.

Number one we have abolished ISIS and other terrorist organizations we have stood for 20 years now in conflict with the Islamic state and now we say goodbye and hello to a free tomorrow "

"The second we have made our country a flourishing nation full of wealth and prosperity unlike anything before. crime is down due to our criminal justice reform and homelessness is at an unbelievable

0.5% of the population. Hate groups are abolished. all around our country is in great standing."

"Thirdly we have stopped a lot of war but as of late tensions are rising between the newly rebuilt u.s.s.r and u.s. since that has happened I believe we need to prepare so I am meeting with leaders of several countries that are going to work with the US to stop any attempts of invasion"

"Lastly our scientific community has grown beyond expectations, the space race of 2020 gave us great technology such as 2 moon bases and a fully self-reliant Mars city, this is all thinks the United nations not having to focus on war in the middle east but focusing on the future of our world we had great minds come together in this effort and I would like to say thank you all for your efforts in creating this world

Good night ladies and gentlemen of America." As the president finished his speech he walked off the stage and left the building, he got into the president limo and then headed to the white house to speak with the king of England and the president of Japan as well as the president of France about project red

At the white house

1/21/21

project red, the plan was a go but he needed to meet with and King William of England

William: president Carter it's great to be speaking with you again although, I would like to start off with asking you why this meeting was called

"alright straight to the point I have a machine built that can stop our destruction if the U.S.S.R 2 ever decides war and as of now tensions are rising more every hour so I'm recommending each and everyone one of you to build it because it's our only hope, the communist government have a weapon that could very easily wipe us out and start over."Benjamin

"I see the matters are much more pressing than I first thought," said King William

The king agreed

"we will have a machine in your country by the end of the week also I requesting you draw in all troops because what is going to happen we will need every ship, every tank and ground troops we can muster because in 2 weeks," Benjamin said

Phase two will begin

They ended the video

White House

Benjamin Carter was sitting at his desk 2 weeks after his talk with ally

He was thinking of what could go wrong with the plan. There were so many things that could and some things might go wrong if my coordinates are right a lot of climates will change also Remnant is a harsh world but with our military combined with Britain we will be pretty strong, he was pondering this the ground started to shake and rumble then there was a bright flash of light then America and Britain were gone from the planet


End file.
